


New Face

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, I'll edit tags and rating as this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first day as a Grump leads to some surprising events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So I have run out of steam for my Markiplier fan fiction so take this as a peace offering! Also this is my first time writing in second person so let me know how I did and if you would prefer third or first if I continue this.

"Ba! Ba ba ba ba! Ba ba ba BAAAAA!" Arin sings as a sort of introduction and initiation for you. After all, when a new Grump joins the crew, there must be mighty celebration.

Or so he said.

Nonetheless, you laugh, whether out of nerves, excitement, or how goddamn stupid that was, you aren't entirely sure. Arin then introduces you to the fans. "HOLY SHIT THERE'S A NEW GRUMP AND DANNY ISN'T EVEN IN HERE. DANNY. DAN. DANIEL. DAN."

Danny quickly enters the room, a bowl of Skittles in one hand and a peanut butter sandwich in the other. "AH! WHY DID YOU START WITHOUT ME?!" Danny sits on the couch and takes a bite out of his sandwich. "Okay. Continue," he says, though it's hard to make out because of how stuffed his mouth is.

"Barry, I hope all of this makes it into the video. Anyway! Now that Dan is here, we may commence introductions! Ladies, gentlemen, everyone in between... this is (y/n)! She's animated some stuff of ours and sent us some stuff and I ran into her the other day while she was I'm assuming vlogging and not just talking to a camera."

"There's like a fifty fifty chance it was either one. But this is not about me. This is about one woman, one game, probably one video because the graphics are shit. The original Tomb Raider!" You shout tossing your arms into the air.

Truth be told, you were a huge Game Grumps fan. So when you ran into Arin, you squealed a little but he couldn't tell. Now that you're sitting on the couch between both? You're trying your hardest to keep calm and not lose consciousness. Especially because of Danny. You swear that man is a walking sex god.

Speaking of Danny, he decides to talk now that his mouth is not filled with white chocolate peanut butter. "Two things! One, (y/n). We haven't even officially met but I'm very excited to be seeing more of you. I love your stuff. Two! This is before she was hot, right?"

"Let us see," Arin says as he starts the game. When the screen pops up, all three let out noises of disgust. "Oh god! It's horrifying!"

"My emotional connection with this game is slowly disappearing."

"Emotional connection?" Dan asks through a mouthful of Skittles.

"This was the first game I ever played so it holds a deep place in my heart. I mean like... if you don't count arcade games. Because I played the hell out of those. Actually! I have a huge arcade machine thing!"

Arin laughs. "You mean an arcade cabinet?"

"...Yes. I did. Shut up. It's a Street Fighter one and it is my pride and joy!"

The three of you continue the episode for a while, mindlessly chatting and cracking asinine jokes with each other, when Danny then says, "Okay. Not gonna lie. I would do those rectangles."

"Oh come on! Have some standards! I look more like Lara Croft than SHE does in this game! Plus, I mean, you haven't even seen my cosplay of her. I am a fine piece of ass," you state, grinning as Arin nods. He quickly screeches though as he misses a ledge, killing him for about the ninth time.

Unbeknownst to you, Danny has been checking you out. He nods. "Yeah, well I'd do you too."

Arin and you both look at him, you mildly shocked and Arin just to see if he was being serious.

Which he was.

Danny then shouts, "Next time on Game Grumps! Arin will continue jumping off this ledge and I will continue to hit on our newest member. Fun times."

After recovering from your shock from Danny's statement, you stand up and regain your cool. "I really have to pee. I'll be back."

Arin and Danny watch you leave the room. Danny then lets out a long breath. Arin laughs. "Looks like someone likes our new friend..."

"Dude. She's really hot. I kind of like her a lot already. What is going on. I think I'm dying." Danny holds a hand over his heart, looking at Arin with wide, slightly panicked eyes. Of course he's had crushes on people but never in his thirty five years has he experienced one so badly in such a short amount of time.

"You're in looooove," Arin teases in a singsong voice.

"Shut up, she's coming back." The two can hear you talking with Suzy about something through the door. You and Suzy laugh before you reenter the room. You sit back down between Arin and Danny, mentally prepared for the oncoming flirting.

Except not really.

It's almost non-stop though not much out of what Dan usually says. It doesn't help you much that Arin is egging him on though. Somehow, you manage to make it through hours of recording with them though. You check the time and stretch after ending another episode.

As your back cracks, you say, "I've gotta get going. This was so much fun though. I'm really, really glad to be part of the crew."

"We're glad to have you. You're really awesome," Arin says.

You smile and begin to leave when both men get to their feet, whispering about something. As you begin to open the door, Danny asks, "Hey, can I get your number?"

It comes out quick and you have to stop for a moment to understand what he said. When you do, you grin and nod. "Sure, dude." You give him your number and he gives you his own. Playfully, you say, "Now don't go sending me dick pics. Not everyone wants to see Excalibur."

"How about later? Maybe in person...?" He says, not expecting your answer.

"Maybe," you say with a smirk before leaving the room and a stunned Danny behind.

Arin, who had been there during the whole exchange, claps his friend's shoulder. "She seems like a good match for you, Dan."

"Yeah, if she doesn't kill me first."


	2. Here Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervous adults need to chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't gonna be a multi chaptered thing but you guys really liked my first one so I thought what the hell. Why not.
> 
> Also. Is Chipotle a fast food restaurant?

You stare at the phone in your hands as your thumb hovers over Danny's contact name. You've had his number for days but haven't taken the action of actually texting him. You press down and open a new message. What are you even supposed to put?

'Hi, Dan! Do you wanna hang out sometime outside of recording?'

Nah. Too cliche.

'Hey, dude, let's get a coffee sometime soon.'

Would he like forceful you? Who knows!

'Yo, bruh.'

Oh god no. That type of speech is saved for your best friends only and you... you just hit send. Realizing your mistake, you stare at the loading bar, for the first time hoping you don't have service, as you screech. And luckily for you, you don't. The message doesn't go through, giving you a chance to calm yourself.

When your phone buzzes, you nearly jump out of your skin. Looking down, you see you have a new message from Danny reading:

'Hey there, (y/n)! Wanna go get lunch together before we hit the studio? That way if we're late, Arin can't blame us. :p'

You stare at the message, beginning to debate whether fate was real or if Danny was just lurking in your apartment somewhere. Then you remember answers are a thing.

'Totally! Do you want me to meet you somewhere?'

You put your phone into your pocket before scrambling to your feet and going to your closet. It was supposed to be hot and today is your laundry day so you decide on a dress that hugs you in all the right places. Since you showered last night, you opt for some deodorant as your choice of scent. 'It's cool. I'll just swing by your apartment.'  
'...Where is it exactly?'

You grin and type out your answer as you head into the bathroom to finish looking attractive. You run a hand through your hair to tame some of the mess and apply a light dusting of eyeshadow, some eyeliner, and mascara.

As you finish checking yourself out, someone knocks on your door. "Just a sec!" You pull on your shoes before opening your door. Danny grins at you and you smile in return. "Hey!"

"Hi. You look..." He searches for the word, slightly flailing his arms. "...Hot."

You laugh nervously before stepping out of your home and locking the door behind you. His cheeks are slightly red but whether that's the heat or something else you aren't sure. And you don't have time to ponder either because the two of you are already walking down the hall to the elevator.  
\---  
You enter the Grump studio giggling like little kids that kissed each other's cheeks under the slide at recess. Ross sees you two first and the Chipotle in your hands and comes over. "Did you bring me some?"

You sip your drink, not breaking eye contact with him. "No," you say when you're satisfied. 

"Dammit, Danny. She's been here not even two weeks and you're already rubbing off on her," Ross says as he pouts.

Barry looks up from his computer and sees who Ross is yelling at. "Oh hi, guys. Dan, can you come here for a minute? I've got a question."

"Totally, dude." Danny wanders over to Barry and looks at the screen.

You look back at Ross and see the puppy dog face he's making at you and give in. "Goddammit, Ross." You hold out the open tortilla chips bag to him.

He laughs triumphantly and grabs a handful of chips. "Danny, I like her more!"

By the time Dan looks up you're talking with Suzy, walking towards the game shelf. She makes you do a spin so she can see your dress and you do so, catching Dan watching you. You stick out your tongue at him and he chuckles and looks back at the screen. When he realizes Barry isn't saying or doing anything he looks at the bearded man. Barry is giving him a slightly disappointed look. "What?"

Barry shakes his head and grins, looking back at the computer. "Someone's got a cruuuuush." He says in a singsong voice.

Danny looks at him, panicked and startled. Barry gives him a knowing look and Danny purses his lips. "Shut up. What do you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know how I did or if you have any suggestions or anything. Feedback is greatly appreciated since this is my second time including the first chapter writing any of the Grumps.


	3. Slide Grumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Game Grumps and playgrounds are a thing of beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out of something that actually happened to me last weekend and I was like, "Hey! I can use this!" So here it is.
> 
> I'm thinking about maybe having you meet Mark? I dunno.

Arin, Danny, Ross, Suzy, Barry and you are all gathered around a table in the Grump studio in a very odd, unnatural silence. The tick of the clock is the only thing disrupting it. You'd been recording for a while with almost two weeks of videos ready. Now you all just... don't know what to do.

You bite your lip and tap your fingers on the table as you debate your idea. Deciding it couldn't be entirely bad you look up at your comrades. "Let's go to a playground."

Needless to say, you get weird looks. Arin, Ross, and Suzy give you confused and mildly concerned faces. Barry stares at you blankly. Danny tries to hold a straight face but he breaks and giggles. Arin ends up laughing too. "Why a playground?" Arin asks, grinning.

You shrug. "Why not? It's like... seven on a Thursday. No one is going to be there. And we're running out of stuff to do anyway." You can tell by all the unsure looks that your plan isn't working. "Come ooooon. Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

Almost simultaneously, the five stand up and begin heading outside.  
\---  
"B! Come down the slide with me!" You shout from the top of the tower as you peer out. He looks up at you from the bottom.

"Are we gonna fit?" He yells back.

"We can try!" You say before disappearing. He begins scaling the rock wall they have and pulls himself up onto the ledge beneath your floor. "Dan! Get out of the fucking slide!" You shout down the plastic tube. You could hear Dan grunting as he climbed up, his shoes slipping. 

"No!" He suddenly comes into view around the corner and scrambles up, his feet sliding wildly against the tube. You move out of the way as he hauls himself up. He lays on the floor and grins. "I did it. Yaaaaay."

Barry climbs up the ladder to the top floor and steps over Danny. "Excuuuse me." Dan raises a hand before letting it flop against the floor. You are already seated in the opening of the slide. "Ready?" Barry asks as he wiggles his legs to fit on the outside of yours and scoots close so you guys take up as little room as possible.

"Nope. Do you ever get this like rush of fear before you gO!" The end of your sentence turns into a scream as Barry launches you two down the slide without warning. You two slow to a stop before the end of the slide, bubbling with laughter. Barry and you begin scooting forward when you hear someone else sit in the top of the slide. "DANNY, DON'T GO!"

"Too late!" He says as he comes down the slide, crashing into you and Barry, sending the three of you tumbling out of the mouth. You cover your face with your arms as you fall into the wood chips. Barry dives to the side of you but Danny's legs don't permit that action so he falls on top of you. His face landed right between your breasts and he quickly pushes himself up, blushing. "Sorry! Sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, dude. But maybe next time don't come down the fucking slide when there are two people at the bottom."

Barry is laughing hysterically next to you and you kick him as Danny sits on his knees and you up. "Oh god, you've got..." Danny turns your head and begins taking wood chips out of you hair. You sit there, pouting, as Barry gets up and goes away, still laughing. "...I'm really sorry."

"It's really okay. You just have to make it up to me," you say in a cheeky fashion as Dan runs his hands through your hair, combing out the final pieces of wood before brushing off the rest of your back, save for your butt and legs.

As you stand up, he watches you with a strange look. Not a bad strange, but you don't entirely know if it's good either. "How about if I take you out a second time? Would that do it?"

You stare at him blankly. He said out. Does that mean out on a date? Does that mean your meal from Chipotle was a date? "Sure."

"Nice." He pushes himself up off the ground.

"Now, good sir. Would you mind pushing me on the swing?"

"Not at all, sweet madam."  
\---  
"You're gonna lose, Ross." Danny reties his sneaker before standing up.

"Maybe on opposite day."

"Are you guys ready?!" Arin shouts from the top of the slides.

Someone had proposed the idea of slide races. Not going down though, oh no. Running up them. So far, Barry and Arin have given up on making it up, trying and failing much too much. Suzy and you had made it up in two attempts, not really all that interested in slide racing. Danny and Ross, however, are treating it like all of their honor and dignity is on this. They scaled the plastic in a single attempt each and are now running up a double slide, side by side.

Danny and Ross give him an okay. "Alright, men! I want a clean, fair fight! And Ross, no cheating!" Ross shoots a glare up at Arin. "Three! Two! One! Go!"

Danny and Ross sprint forward, Ross making it first but Danny's legs help him scale it quicker. Ross slips up at the end and slides down with a string of explicitives as Danny sits at the top, crowning him the victor.

Everyone except for Ross cheers and you plant a kiss on his cheek, taking him by surprise. After about fifteen more minutes, you're all ready to go home. You pull out your phone and open the camera. "Wait! Picture!" You all organize how you will be posed. It ends up with Dan and Arin sitting on the double slides, you and Suzy resting your arms on their heads, Barry with his arms in their air behind you two, and (much to Ross' dismay) the Aussie seated on the ground between Arin and Danny.

You prop your camera on a table across from the slides with the timer on ten seconds and return to your spot. The picture comes out wonderfully and you post it on your social media with the caption, "How about a new show called Slide Grumps?"


	4. Goddammit, Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross O'Donovan strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda bad, not gonna lie.

You purse your lips as you scroll through your own tag on Tumblr. Normally, you'd love the fanart. Anything your fans do for you is so very welcomed. But all the NSFW works of you and Danny are a little out of control. It's a bittersweet gesture.

Right now you're on the couch, waiting for the guys to come in. Your laptop is in here in case Arin needs a walkthrough. You aren't using it though, in fear someone will come in and see an awkward (yet well made) picture of a naked you on top of a naked Danny. You'd been lucky so far but you didn't want to push it.

"What are you looking at?" You squeak when you hear Danny and immediately click off your phone. He laughs and sits next to you. "What was it?"

"Um... uh... nothing. No big deal. Don't worry about it." It all comes out in a rush.

Danny laughs and grabs your phone. "Passcode."

"Eat an entire ass."

"There's my sassy girl. Now really. What is it?" He looks at you expectantly.

"It's none of your damn business." You cross your arms indignantly.

You hear him try a few different codes before you hear the click of your phone unlocking. You look at him, shocked. He grins. "You have extraordinarily greasy fingers."

"DANNY!" You lunge sideways and reach for your phone but he just laughs and pushes your hand away. "Give it back!"

"Your own tag huh? Let's see some fanart shall we?" He knows exactly what he's doing and you hate it.

"Dan, stop! Please knock it off!"

He then sits on top of you and reads some posts about you and him. "OMG, they're sooooo perfect for each other, I'm dying!" And so on. You're silent for the entire time and you don't know if you're more angry or embarrassed. He notices your silence and looks at you. You're face is red and your eyes are cast down. They're slightly watery too. He frowns and gets off of you, handing you your phone back. "I'm sorry, baby."

"No you're not."

"Hey." He tilts your head up to look you in the eyes. "Yes, I am. I didn't mean to upset you."

You pull your head away and look at your legs. "Well good fucking job."

His hand comes up and traces your jawline very gently, making you look at him. He isn't looking at your eyes though. 

He's looking at your lips.

"Danny..." you whisper. He looks up at your eyes briefly before leaning forward and barely brushing your lips when the door to the room opens and Danny shoots back to his original spot on the couch.

He looks up and sees Ross standing there. "Goddammit, Ross!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know how this was! I'm not 100% sure what's gonna happen next so let me know if you have any ideas!


	5. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second date goes better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally deleted this chapter. It was twice as long and I was so proud but when I highlighted it to copy it all, I hit another button and then couldn't undo and I wanted to cry. But here it is! The strong will persevere!

You and Danny come stumbling out of the restaurant, clinging to each other and giggling like idiots. Your second date had been a blast and you aren't ready for it to end.

The two of you had talked a bit in the small family-owned Italian restaurant and Dan had informed you that, yes, Chipotle did count as a date and, no, the kiss Ross interrupted did not count. With those facts in mind, you couldn't help but smile and blush, causing him to ask if you wanted to leave to which you said yes.

So here you are, slightly tipsy from the wine you bought your cute date and both absorbed in the other. You lean forward and see your apartment building down the street. "My place is waaaaay down there."

"Good. Means I have more time to spend with you," Dan says, his arms snaking around you, pulling you upright. You walk down the street together in a comfortable silence, too engrossed in the touch of the other. Suddenly Dan puts his lips right next to you ear and whispers, "You're really fucking beautiful."

You roll your eyes with a grin, stepping onto the first step of the stairs outside of your apartment building. You set your hands on Dan's shoulders. "Danny, you're drunk. Do you want me to call Barry to come get you?"

He sets his hands on your waist and shakes his head. Some of his hair falls into his face so you gently tuck it behind his ears. He wets his lips before asking, "Can I kiss you?" You can feel a blush rise to your face but you maintain eye contact and nod. His face lights up and he pulls you closer but hesitates.

You run you fingers through his hair. "What?"

"I really don't want to fuck this up..." He says as he leans in and presses his lips to yours in an almost desperate manner as if he's been waiting for years to do this. Your arms wrap around his neck as his hands squeeze your hips, both of you aching to get closer. It feels like your world is spinning into nothing but white noise, only leaving you and Danny behind.

You pull away, too soon for either of your likings, and grin. "You should probably go."

You step backwards onto the next step, leaving a stunned Danny at the bottom of the steps. "Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" He asks, arms out at his sides.

You roll your eyes. "Don't Shakespeare at me. Get lost, Sexbang."

"Was I so bad, you're casting me away?" He dramatically throws a hand over his eyes, feigning shame.

"No, I'm afraid if you don't leave now, I may just bring you upstairs and jump your bones. So goodnight, Dan. I'll see you tomorrow," you say, disappearing inside with a coy smile.

Dan turns and begins walking down the street towards his own home, immensely proud of himself. He does a heel click before he's out of sight of your building and then gets a text soon after. It's from you. 

'That heel click was glorious.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, feel free to let me know your thoughts/opinions/comments/ideas below!


	6. Beat the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an exceptionally hot day.

"IT'S SO HOT," you wail, sprawling out on the Grump couch, arms across Arin and Danny.

"Yeah, so get your nasty, sweaty arms outta here!" Arin yells as he pushes your arm off and then starts the game.

Danny fans himself and then asks, "Anyone have a hair tie?"

Arin looks at him unamused. "Oh sure, let me get right on that." The sarcasm is thick in is voice.

You however pull one off your wrist and hand it to the man. He accepts gratefully and pulls his hair back into a very messy ponytail. Arin begins his introduction to the audience to the game when you burst out laughing.

He tosses you a bitch face, followed by a, "What the fuck?" Then he notices what you are laughing at. Danny's hair has chunks dangling out of their place in the tie. Arin also starts laughing. "Holy shit." He pulls out his phone and begins recording a video. "You guys need to see this." He moves so Danny's mess is revealed. Dan is sitting with his chin in his palm, giggling to himself. "Dan Avidan, everyone." With that, the camera gets turned off again and Arin grabs the controller once again. "Okay. Here we go!"

You look at Danny and then decide to help him try and tame the fro. You turn his head and pull the hair tie out. "Ow... oW. OW!" Dan shouts after you pull on his hair accidentally. He pulls his head away but you pull it back.

"Stop moving your head and this wouldn't be as hard!" You manage to get the tie out, though Danny was wincing and shouting as you did. "There. God. Ya big baby." Danny then lays across your legs, his hair sticking to the sweat on them. "Daniel! Get off of me!"

"Damn, dude! She pulled out the full name!"

"Arin, you're gonna miss that jump," Danny says, detaching his hair from your skin and pulling it up correctly this time.

"No I'm-" The character lept for the ledge and missed horribly. "Kevin, edit that out."

You groan. "Danny. Get the fuck off."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"I'll pull your hair!"

"Unfortunately for you, I am way into hair pulling." The three of you fall silent. "Anyway..."

Arin shrugs. "Not the first time we have talked about inappropriate things on this show."

You scoff. "You mean literally every episode? I'd be more worried about the fan fictions it'll bear."  
\---  
After the episode, you and Dan are sitting in the small kitchen area in front of the fan, cooling down as Arin goes to buy a case of water from the store. You two are alone and you're about level with Danny, as you're sitting on the counter. Curiously, you grab his hair and pull on it. Dan stumbles towards you and you can feel his heart racing. "What the fuck..." he breathes.

You grin. "I didn't know if you were kidding or not..."

Danny plants one hand next to you and the other pulls your mouth to his, embracing you with almost too much intensity. Your hands are gripping the edge of the counter to keep you from falling off. He pulls away for a moment and then lets down his hair. "Well then find out."

You wrap your legs around his hips and thread your fingers in his hair as he reconnects your mouths. Your fingers snag on a knot and he groans, leaning more into the counter and into you. Just as your tongues begin to flirt with each other, you hear Arin reenter the space. The two of you quickly break away and situate yourselves, Danny leaning so his excitement is not visible.

"Hey, guys, ready to go?" Arin asks, cracking open a bottle of water.

Danny looks over his shoulder at him. "Lemme use the bathroom and then sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Yay or nay?


	7. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry I don't update regularly. I don't really know whatchu guys want. Sooooo... let me know I guess. I live to serve when it comes to sugar coated fics. :p

When Danny walked into the Grump studio, the last thing he expected to find was you dancing around, singing AC/DC. You had been up late last night, working on something. In fact, you were the last one in the building. So to find you in early was odd to him.

Also the fact you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday, except your flannel is wide open.

You notice Danny but don't stop singing, just take his hands and start dancing with him. The song ends and you laugh hysterically. Danny sets his hands on your shoulders. "(Y/n), honey, what time did you leave last night?"

You giggle as you answer. "I didn't. Haven't slept either." Which may be the reason why you lean into him, burying your face in his shirt. 

"Okay. You need to go lay down." While Danny likes you being so affectionate, there's the problem that no one knows of your... whatever it is. So when the others come in, he doesn't want you all over him. "Come on." Dan takes your hand and pulls you into the recording room.

"Are we playing a game?" You ask as you sit down, rubbing your eyes.

"Yes, it's a great game called sleep. Now lay down and close your eyes." You do as you're told and lay on your side. One of your hands is under your head and the other is reaching to Danny. He takes your hand. "What?"

"Lay with me."

"(Y/n)..." You hear the hesitation in his voice. "I can't."

With a sigh, you pull your hand away and stare at the wall. "Okay."

He stays and observes you for a few minutes until suddenly, you're asleep. He takes off his jacket and drapes it over you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. Dan leaves the room silently and shuts the door behind him before sitting down at a table and pulling out his journal and pencil, rereading the lyrics he has written down.

Arin comes in and greets Dan. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Lyrics."

Arin narrows his eyes at his friend. He can see his eyebrows creased in thought. "What's wrong?"

Danny leans his head forward and drags his hands through his hair from back to front, pulling his hair in front of his face. He should tell Arin. He really should. And he is. "So I really like (y/n)."

Arin rolls his eyes. "Really? I couldn't tell." His words are dripping with sarcasm.

"Let me finish, let me finish. The other day, we went out and we kissed and I dunno, it was nice. And we have a few times since but I don't know what it is."

Arin sits across from Danny and nods. "Ask her. But the real question here is..." Arin leans forward and Danny mimics his movement just to receive a slap to the head. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KISSED HER?!"

"Not the first thing on my mind when there's a pretty lady around, dude!" Dan giggles out, kicking Arin underneath the table.  
\---  
You wake up a few hours later, Dan's jacket draped over you and a game on the screen. You sit up and button up your shirt, trying to make yourself presentable. Just as you fix your hair, the door opens and Arin comes in. He pokes his head back out the door and calls, "Dan, she's up!" He then closes the door and plops down next to you.

"Were you guys recording while I was sleeping?"

Arin grins. "How embarrassed would you be if I said yes?"

Your hands cover your face. "You could have woken me up!"

"I could have, you're right," Arin says. Dan then enters the room and smiles at you before sitting on the other side of Arin. "But your boyfriend insisted that we leave you sleeping."

This gets Arin a hit on the arm. "Shut up, dude."

Arin picks up the controller and motions to the screen. "Wanna join in?"

You shrug. "I mean I guess. I don't see why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE DANNY AND ARIN FIGHTING LIKE BROTHERS.
> 
> Also sorry I don't respond to comments anymore! I'm just super awkward and don't ever know what to say! I do read and appreciate all of them though so thank you!


	8. Roll With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're taken on a food run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA AN UPDATE!

"Hey, (y/n)!" Barry calls.

You look at him from the game shelf. "What's up?"

"Come do dinner run with us!" He motions out the door.

You set a game down and turn around to face him fully. "I can't. I've got to record more. Ross and I have to finish this series and then Suzy asked me to do a Girl Grumps with her and-"

You're interrupted by Kevin poking his head back in and speaking. "You have been in that room all day. Let's go."

You sigh and are ready to argue more when you're scooped off your feet and are being carried out the door. Dan is grinning as he carries you out, Kevin and Barry booking it to the car. "Put me down!" You try squirming out of his arms but he keeps them locked around you.

"Not till we get in the car!" He laughs out.

"I hate you."

"Nah, I don't think you do," he states as Kevin opens the back door of the car. Danny drops you on the seats and climbs on top of you, pulling the door shut. "Drive, Barry, drive!"

The three men are in stitches as Barry pulls out and into the street. You simply purse your lips and shake your head at Dan. In a close quarters game of Twister, you manage to get out from his lanky limbs and in the upright position. Barry turns on the radio and you catch the tail end of Love Shack.

Dan scoots forward and says, "Barry, my man, you are my hero."

"Um, excuse you. This was me," Kevin states. In response, Danny yanks his beanie down over his eyes and ruffles his hair. "Fuck you!"

Dan sits back again, smiling. His eyes then drift towards you. You're staring out the window. He scoots over and gently touches your arm. You look at him, eyebrows raised. He leans closer and whispers, "You okay?"

It's a habit of yours to not show weakness and he knows that. So you nod. "Yeah I'm okay."

His arm comes around you and he presses his forehead to yours. "You're a liar." You shrug and before you look away, Danny presses his lips to yours. "You can tell me anything."

"I know." With that, you go back to looking out the window while he stays next you with his arm draped over your shoulders.

The intro of the next song begins and Dan grins. "Yaaaaas!" The first part comes in and he starts singing in his lower register. "Now I've had the time of my life. No I've never felt this way before. Yes I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you." With this comes a cheek caress down the side of Barry's face.

This causes the younger man to laugh but sing the female part. "'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you." He grins into the rear view and catches you sulking. He catches Danny's eyes and motions to you with his head.

Dan catches the drift and leans on you. "I've been waiting so long. Now I've finally found someone to stand by me."

You roll your eyes as Barry continues on, a smile threatening to break. At the end of his line, Barry shouts, "Come on, guys!"

Kevin quietly joins in for the duet verse. "With passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly." You take a deep breath and look at Dan before jumping into the song as well. "So we take each other's hand 'cause we seem to understand the urgency."

"Just remember!"

"You're the one thing..." It's you and Barry killing it on the female part.

"I can't get enough of..." While Danny and Kevin are rocking the male part.

"So I'll tell you something..."

The four of you all look toward the middle of the car and belt out, "This could be love!" It then gets cut off as Barry shuts off the car.

"We are parked. Everybody out." The four of you climb out of the vehicle and approach the Chinese food restaurant. Barry pulls out a list from his pocket and begins rattling off what the other members of the crew want. Danny bumps his hip against yours. You look at him and he's grinning but not looking at you. Your phone then buzzes: it's a poop emoji from Dan. You roll your eyes and are about to put your phone away when it vibrates again. This time it's the wolf job image.

You hit his arm and put your phone away, stepping up to order.

Dan tilts his head and observes you with a fond smile. You're rubbing one of shoes against your ankle as you order, hand twisted in your way too big Markiplier shirt. It falls just past your shorts, making you look pantless and Dan finds it adorable.

He can't help but imagine how ridiculous you'd look wearing one of his shirts. Maybe he's making you breakfast. Maybe you'd spent the night at his house and didn't have pajamas. Maybe it's a morning after and-

He's interrupted by a sharp elbow to the ribs from Barry and push forward from Kevin to order. He grins at the woman at the register and orders, oblivious to the fact you're doing the same thing he was just doing to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real tho. Thank you guys for still letting me know you like this. I'm a very slow writer and I only hope the wait is worth the while. I'm going to try responding to comments more often again.
> 
> And as always, if you have any ideas you'd like to share, let me know!


	9. Q and A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Q and A leads to some Q and Ayyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's three in the morning shut up about how bad this is.

You have your laptop set up on your coffee table in your apartment, camera on and recording. "Danny!"

He makes a panicked noise before leaping over the back of your couch and sitting next to you on your nest of blankets. You rub your face and sigh before looking at the camera and starting your intro. "Hey there! I'm (y/n) and you're watching my first Q and A sesh with Danny from Game Grumps and also Ninja Sex Party."

Dan waves a little. "Hi there." He looks over at you and finds you shaking your head. "What?"

You look back at the camera. "You're so interesting and all you have to say for yourself is hi there." You shake your head again. "Unbelievable."

"Well I can go get the blue spandex and Ninja Brian. Would that be more interesting?" He asks sassily.

"Immensely but too late! On with the questions!" You grab the list of questions. It's about three pieces of paper, back to front. "You guys asked all of these. I don't know if we'll answer them all but... we'll try. First question!" You read it and immediately start laughing.

Dan grins. "What?"

You look at the camera. "I should say this right now: I did not pick these. I let Ross pick them which was a god awful idea."

"Seriously! Why would you do that? Actually. Better question: What does it say?"

You look at the paper and giggle again. "'What are your thoughts on watersport?'"

Dan wrinkles up his nose. "Groooooss..."

"I agree. Ew no. Urine is not sanitary nor sexy." You look at the next one. "'How did you guys meet?'"

"You must not be big on the Game Grumps. 'Cause this lovely lady joined us a few months ago." Dan throws his arm around you and pulls you into him.

You chuckle. "Because I literally ran into Arin and he recognized me and I nearly died. Confession time! Arin is like a huge role model of mine. He's how I got into my channel and everything. So go check out EgoRaptor and his nonsense animations! Or Game Grumps that has both this sexy beast as well as myself!" You shoot a wink at the camera before continuing on with the questions.

There's fairly basic ones: favorite colors, animals, food, dream house/car, et cetera.

But Ross managed to pick some good ones too. "'ZAMBIE APOCALYPSE! PICK WHICH GRUMP YOU'D HAVE ON YOUR TEAM!'" You lower the paper and stare into the camera. "All of them. We balance each other. But if I can only pick one I'd say either Suzy or Barry. Suzy could murder a nation and Barry is like... I dunno. Barry is like my rock." You make a heart at the camera. "I love you, Barry."

Dan laughs. "Fuck you! I was gonna say you because you're super rational about everything!"

"Well now you have me and Suzy slash Barry! We all win!" You read the next question. "'Cutest smile.'"

Dan answers immediately. "(Y/n). Without a doubt. Actually. I changed my mind. It's Barry."

You nod. "He's adorable." You look at your sheet. "Ayyyyy, last question! Finally... Anyway! Our last question is... 'I'm assuming you and Danny have already kissed off screen with how much you flirt but will you do it on screen? For your adoring fans?'" You toss the paper behind you. "Ross, if you added your own fucking question, I will decapitate you." With that, you look at Dan. "Wanna?"

Danny takes a deep breath and raises his eyebrows, holds it a moment, and then let's it out and says, "Fuck it. Let's do it." You two had obviously kissed before. But this just feels so much more... public. But that doesn't stop you in the least.

As you lean in, so does Dan. His hand pulls your face to his, sealing your lips with his own. His lips are intoxicating and you have to pull away before it goes on longer than it should. For a video at least.

You look at the camera. "There, bam, done. Hope you're satisfied. If you guys wanna see more of Danny or more Q and A stuff, click the annotations. I'll also leave links in the description. He's got two awesome bands that I'm sure will make you laugh and we are on Game Grumps together so check that out too. Oh and if you wanna see more of him on my channel, let me know..." You trail off and look at him.

He nods. "I'd love to. Just don't let Ross pick the fucking questions next time."

You look down. "Yeah... bad move. On that note! See you when I see you, dears!" You stop the recording and almost immediately, Dan is tugging at your shirt.

You turn around and he pulls you into another kiss, this one searing with intensity. You grab his jacket and pull him closer, settling yourself so you're straddling his legs. One of his hands tangles in your hair as the other squeezes your ass. You picked the incredibly right day to wear leggings.

Danny shrugs out of his jacket and tosses it to the side before frantically reconnecting your lips. Your teeth are knocking against each other's but neither of you care. One of his hands takes yours and threads it in his hair. He pulls away just enough to get out, "Pull."

You tug on his mane and he leans into it, groaning. You take this opportunity to turn your attention to his neck and leave kisses and little bites scattered about the skin as you yank on his hair. The tent he's pitched in his pants is quite evident.

Your hand gets caught on one pull and he outright moans. His hips jump up and press against yours. "You need to get out of your clothes. Right now," he growls out. He's about to strip your shirt off of you when someone knocks on your door. Both of you let out quiet groans of annoyance. You remove your hands from Dan's hair and go to answer when he grabs your hips and pull you back down. His mouth finds your ear and he whispers, "If they don't know we're here, they'll leave."

Another round of knocks comes before you hear, "Um... (y/n)? Is Dan in there with you? You said to come here if neither of you answered your phones... The three of us had plans, remember?" It's Barry.

"Just a sec, B!" You pry yourself from Dan's grasp and get up to answer the door. "Hey! Sorry. We just finished recording. You will not BELIEVE what some of the questions Ross picked were."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Barry.  
> I love Arin.  
> People try and tell me Arin is a bad person and I must laugh at them.  
> I have no stories about Barry, I just love him.


	10. The Big Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been eating away at Danny for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol not marriage.
> 
> Yet.
> 
> Just to go steady.

Danny runs his hands through his hair.

He has to ask. He can't put it off any more. It has been months of your weird 'let's make out but not label this it's fine' relationship. He needs an answer.

He takes a deep breath and exits the recording area, coming out to find you, Kevin, and Barry sprawled on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He stops almost immediately. "I want to ask but also no."

"We're summoning something to do," you say.

"You and Arin have to finish your Grump session and we're done editing so what else are we supposed to do," Kevin explains.

"...We are becoming vegetables," is Barry's final statement on the subject.

Dan looks to Ross and Suzy who both just shrug. He then turns his attention back to you three. "Okay well can I borrow you super quickly, (y/n)?"

"You can take three days, I have nothing to do," you say as you get on your feet.

"We'll be here," Barry says as you and Dan disappear into the parking lot.

"What's up?" You turn and ask.

Dan puts his hands in his pockets, his nails digging into his palms. "I uh... um... Jesus, why can't I think of words right now... do you... maybe... would you like to..." He sighs, frustrated at himself. "Wanna slap a label on this and call it a day?" He gets out quickly.

"...This? Like us this?" You ask to clarify.

Danny nods. His heart is racing. What if he just fucked everything up? "Yeah like us this."

You bit your lip, supressing the dorkish grin creeping onto your face. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Mr. 'commitment makes me itchy'?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm doing. We can lay out ground rules and shit later but I just need to kn-" His ramble is cut short by you kissing him. It's much more slow and calm than your usual kisses are. Those ones are usually as fast paced as possible. But this is slow and so incredibly wonderful. Danny pulls back. "Is that a yes?"

You nod. "Oh yeah."

He kisses you again, drawing a smile from both of you. "AH-HA! I CAUGHT YOU!" Arin yells from the doorway.

"Fuck off!" Danny shouts back, the smile never leaving his face.

"Wait, are you guys a for real thing now?"

"Yup. We're a... for real thing now." You cast a short glance at Dan and meet his eyes, drawing giggles from both of you.

"Fuckin' finally! I'm gonna go tell everyone!" He disappears without another word.

You bury your face in Danny's chest. "I'm waiting for them all to come running out."

"Give it... mmm... thirty more seconds."

A collective, loud cheer comes from the building as everyone charges out. Barry makes it first but Suzy just pushes him out of the way. She's beaming. "I'm so glad! It took you guys FOREVER though! What the fuck?!"

Danny wraps his arms around you tightly and puts his chin out your head, a satisfied smile on his face. "Pretty girls are really scary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible chapter tbh but oh well.
> 
> Nah I'm actually sorry. Both that it's taken me this long and that this chapter was not my best.
> 
> But pretty girls are very scary, Dan is correct.


	11. Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guyyyyys...
> 
> I am alive to everyone's surprise!
> 
> It's uhhhhh been about two years since I updated and I think my writing style has changed a bit so I might rewrite the entire story depending on how janky this chapter feels in comparison.
> 
> But yeah! I'm back! I've got a boyfriend, I'm in college, I live in Boston now too! It's all wild. It's all good! But yeah... enjoy my return because who knows how long I'll be here for HA

“Hey! Welcome back to Girl Grumps! We are… still playing Huniepop because Nikki is a fucking bitch. Just let us into your puss, Nikki!”

Suzy groans. “We just need your panties, Jesus Christ.”

“Can I just donate mine to the cause? Like I’ll do it right now. I will remove my underwear and go commando in this skirt right now.”

“I feel like that wouldn’t work as well as we’d like it to. Who do you want to fuck with to get more money from?”

“Uh… Beli. She’s cool. Also back to Nikki… like I fully get not wanting to dive into a relationship but like it is totally okay to fuck someone after three dates, alright?”

Suzy looks at you. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! Like commitment issues are something I have too-”

“Oh _yeah_?”

You cock an eyebrow at her. “Yeah… what are you getting at?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.” Suzy has a slight grin on her face like she knows something you don’t know.  
\---  
“Next time on Girl Grumps! We’ll work on getting some alien vagina.”

“No, we're going to get some alien vagina. There's no question. We're doing it.”

“Alright. Sounds good.” Suzy end syncs and then you look at her. “Alright what the hell were you getting at earlier?”

She laughs. “You're trying so hard to keep your relationship with Dan a secret but he's basically said everything but your name during Grumps.”

“Yeah well, we all know I have more chill than he does.”  
\---  
You open the newest video on the Grumps page. Suzy said this was the one that was recorded the day after you guys became official.

The first few minutes are pretty normal, just playful banter between Dan and Arin. Then silence falls and Arin goes, “So Daaaaan.”

Dan giggles. “What, Ariiiiin?”

“You've been awfully smiley today.”

Dan giggles again. “What, a guy can't be happy?”

“Yeah but Daaaaan.”

“What?”

“Why are you so smiley?” Arin is grinning and it's evident in his voice.

Dan sighs but you can hear he's smiling. “Well, I kind of have a girlfriend now.”

Arin gasps dramatically. “Whaaaaaat? Nooooo.”

“Yup. I know. I'm going to give this whole commitment thing a shot.”

“Well, what's she like?”

Arin is trying to get him to name drop but Dan won't. You've talked about it and you two are going to take your time. “She's stupidly funny and makes me laugh all the time. She's the biggest fucking nerd on the planet. Like you name any game or sci-fi movie and she can give you the obscurest details. And oh my god. She's so hot. She's so fucking hot, dude.”

Arin laughs. “Yeah?”

“Goddamn. I’ve been waiting for this since like the day we met and now that it’s here, it doesn’t feel real.”

“Wow, that was both really sweet and absolutely disgusting.”

“Yeah and if she sees this, she's going to say the same thing.” The two laugh and begin commentating on the game. You can hear Dan's smile the entire time.

Then your phone buzzes. It's Dan.

‘Hey, you wanna order a pizza and hang out? Barry is out for the night so it'd just be us’

You can't help the stupid smile that puts itself on your face. 'Totally! I'll see you at 6?’

'Sounds perfect <3’  
\---  
You get out of the elevator on Dan's floor and are met with…

“Barry! Hey!” You smile and step out of the elevator.

He smiles back and the two of you share a quick hug. The two of you have been stupidly busy that you haven't really had time to hang out. It's unfortunate because he's your best friend. “Hey! I've gotta meet some friends in like fifteen minutes for dinner and a movie, but I'll be back around 10:00 if you're still here.”

“I probably will be.”

He nudges you with a grin and says, “Don't get too wild.”

You roll your eyes. “Get lost.”

He disappears into the elevator and you walk down the hall to the guys’ apartment. You only knock once before the door is thrown open. Dan is standing there with a wide grin on his face in his signature ripped jeans and washed out tee shirt. The two of you stand in silence for a bit, just taking each other in. You’ve been together for two weeks but it still feels like you got together three hours ago.

Suddenly, he grabs you and pulls you inside, closing the door behind you. You look at him and laugh before he kisses you, smiling through it. He then breaks away and says, “Okay, I’m fucking hungry. Let’s order this goddamn pizza.”

The two of you settle on a good ol’ pepperoni pizza because, as Dan says, “If you don’t like pepperoni, you can just get the fuck out.”

He hangs up the phone and then comes over to you, standing between your legs as you sit on the counter. You smile and drape your arms over his shoulders. “Hey.”

He smiles and nudges your nose with his. “Hey.” The two of you giggle before kissing. It’s stupidly sweet and you feel stupidly elated when you’re with him. Even just hearing the name “Dan” makes your heart beat a little faster like you’re a kid again.

You break the kiss and rest your head on his shoulder. He leans his head on yours. He smells nice. You inhale deeply. “You smell good.”

He laughs and it shakes his chest. “I’m glad. I did shower.”

“Good.” The two of you laugh again.

“Okay, enough of this, what do you want to watch?” He takes a step away from the counter and heads to the den.

“Attack on Titan.”

He grins and looks at you. “You fuckin’ weeb.”

“Listen. It’s quality.”

“Hey, I’m not arguing.” The two of you are about halfway through the episode when there’s a knock on the door. You go to get up but Dan sets a hand on your knee. “I’ve got it, baby.”

He stands up and goes to the door. You’re left with that stupid weightless feeling again. Dan calls everyone baby but he called you baby. You shake your head and laugh at yourself. You’re being an idiot.

He comes back and sets the pizza down with a flourish. “Now, we feast!”

You smile at him as he laughs at his own ridiculousness. “You’re such a weirdo.”

“Yeah, but now I’m your weirdo.” He presses a kiss to your cheek before the two of you dig in.

Four hours and an entire pizza later, the two of you are spooning on the couch. You close your eyes as he runs his fingers through your hair. If you had asked yourself two years ago if you thought you'd be here with Dan, you would have laughed at yourself. It seems so crazy. Yes, part of you is upset that you can't just run around and tell everyone you see but at the same time, that makes it almost more special. It makes it more intimate.

You hear Dan sigh and look at him. He isn't even watching the television screen. He's just looking at you with a dopey smile on his face. You smile back at him. “What?”

“This is nice. I'm… comfortable. And happy.”

“I'm glad.”

“Me too.”

The two of you share a very slow, affectionate kiss before the front door bursts open. “Don’t worry, I have arrived!” Barry announces. You and Dan break the kiss with smiles before you get off the couch and greet Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you babes thought. Does the new chapter feel weird in comparison to the old ones? I'm not sure.
> 
> Also, I'm going to start to actually uhhhhh reply to comments more so if you have any questions about the story or even what I've been up to, I'd love to answer!
> 
> Love you!


	12. Breaking the Rules

You look up from your laptop and down at your phone. Barry just texted you. You look up at him and narrow your eyes despite him not looking your way.

‘You. Me. Coffee. Ten minutes.’

You roll your eyes. ‘B, I’m about to go into a recording session.’

‘They can record other stuff.’

You sigh but accept your fate.

Ten minutes later, you’re walking out the door yelling, “I’ll be back in an hour tops!”

Danny and Arin are both coming out of the recording room as you leave. They respond in unison.

“Wait, what?”  
“Where are you going?”

Barry is already in the car. You climb in the passenger seat and look at him. He doesn’t say anything until he gets onto the road. “Look at you, breaking the rules. I didn’t know you were a badass in disguise, B.”

“Listen, I was falling asleep at my desk and we haven’t hung out in like two years so I think breaking the rules a little is acceptable. So.”

You grin and look at him. “So…?”

He glances at you, eyes wide. “So, have you guys fucked yet?”

“Oh my god! Barry!” You scoff but you’re smiling.

“You guys have your hands on each other literally all the time! It’s totally reasonable to ask!”

“You’re my best friend and his roommate, do you really want to hear about when we fucked on the kitchen counter?”

“WHAT?!”

You burst out into laughter. “I’m kidding! I’m seriously kidding. No. We have yet to fuck. Now, making out…”

“Yeah, yeah. You guys make out literally all the time. That isn’t anything special.”

“Making out and stealing a kiss is not the same thing at all.”

“Are you saying you guys don’t make out all the time?” You don’t respond. “Exactly.”

“B, if we ever fuck, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Why, because I’ll hear you? Also what the fuck do you mean ‘if’? I’m honestly surprised you haven’t already.”

You shrug as he pulls into a parking spot. Traffic was surprisingly light today. “Who knows? We could break up tomorrow.”

“People hook up with exes.”

You roll your eyes. “What has gotten into you today?”

The two of you get out of the car as he says, “Listen. When your best friend and your roommate start dating, you get to drill both of them about it. It’s in the handbook.”

“What handbook?”

“The shut-the-fuck-up handbook.”  
\---  
You and Barry spend an hour just talking about bullshit: his failed date, if Dan is as good a kisser as he pretends to be, when you’ve made out in the office, when Barry saw but didn’t say anything.

Your phone vibrates on the table and you glance at it. It’s a message from Dan reading: ‘Hey baby we need both B and you back to get shit done :/’

You groan. “Duty calls for both of us.”

“Hey.” You look at Barry. “We need to start doing this more.”

“Yes.”

“And I mean that. I’m not saying that as like a salty wine mom who’s rival in the cul-de-sac gets invited to the barbeque. I’m being for real.”

You smile and hold his hands across the table. “Good to know, B. Now, let’s go get scolded for being rebellious teens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I like called myself out in this chapter ("We haven't hung out in like two years")
> 
> As usual questions, comments, and suggestions are always welcome!


	13. Sleepy Saps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!
> 
> This is short but oh well it's 5:03 AM for me rn and I should be writing a 2000 word paper but instead!!! I'm writing this!!!
> 
> Love you

“Hey, everyone. Welcome to what I assume is going to be a more chill episode slash series on the channel. It’s two in the morning and I just found a copy of my favorite game for the X-Box: Viva Pinata.” You’re curled up on the couch, leaning against Dan. His arm is over your shoulders and his head is lolling back slightly.

“You say more chill but there are so many bright colors happening right now.”

“It’s very relaxing for a master gardener such as myself, okay?”

“Whatever you say, baby.” You nudge him and he laughs. You babble about the game for awhile, just working through the tutorial stage. Dan zones out and just watches you sleepily until the first pinata shows up. “Oh shit, those little guys are cute as shit.”

“I know!”

He laughs out an, “Awww…”

“Their names are all puns too. Like Sparrowmint is spearmint mixed with sparrow obviously.”

“That’s so neat. I like this.”

You smile and look up at him. “I like this too.” The two of you share a tired, loving look before you go back to the game.

You record for about two hours. Most of it is just you talking and Dan making offhand remarks but it’s still nice. Even though it’s for the channel, it feels nice to just be snuggled up with him playing a video game. “I am not to be held accountable for what I say at this hour. Which, for the lovelies’ knowledge, is 4:13 in the morning. I am very sleepy. I have a very pretty lady sitting next to me on this couch. I would very much like to snuggle and sleep on this couch with this pretty lady. I like her very much.”

You scoff and say, “Being exhausted is your drunk huh? Guess you have to stay here.”

“Only if you stay with me.” He leans his head on top of yours and you smile.

“Sure. Next time on Game Grumps! Maybe this. Maybe something else. Who knows.”

You get up and kill the capture as well as turn off the X-Box. Dan just watches you. You’re very meticulous with everything, making sure not to bump anything or touch anything you’re not supposed to. It’s cute. You’re cute. Dan beams to himself and tilts his head back so you can’t see it.

He's so tired.

He whips his head up when he hears you getting out of your jeans. They're down around your knees and you just look at him. “What?”

“What are you doing?”

You take them off entirely and then quickly remove your bra under your shirt before laying on top of Dan. “Getting comfortable.”

The two of you shift around for a few moments until you get comfortable. You fall asleep almost instantly but Dan can’t for some reason. He’s exhausted but his mind is racing. He doesn’t want to miss a moment of you even though you’ve been together for about a month now. He wants to spend every moment with you, which is weird for him because he’s a really independent person. You squirm a little but settle down quickly. He closes his eyes and listens to you breathe. Slowly, his mind lets him relax into sleep.


End file.
